Sensation
by Peeta'sAuthor
Summary: It's Peeta's life after Mocking Jay, told in flash backs, and happy moments. Read as it unfolds into suspenseful moments, wonderful and dangerous all at once. It always continues and leave you in tears or wanting more. become a follower-if YOU DARE! it keeps your blood going...heart will be pounding, tears might dare to spring up...what can i say to make you read this?
1. Chapter 1: Sensation

**Okay, as requested, the beach scene. Peeta's look at it. Yeah, I'm going to keep it sweet and short. As always.**

The words just went in one ear and out the other, she just smirked and pressed her lips against mine. I tried to tell her something more, but something different was present in this kiss. So I gave up, and kissed her back. I felt her strange passion over take my body. It felt warm and different, and I liked it. So I gave the kiss all I had. I felt her hands wrap around my neck and she moved closer, she wrapped her legs around my hips. She pressed on my chest, and kissed me with everything I ever dreamed of.

I found my self pulling her even closer as I wrapped my arms around her back. I ran my hand through her perfect braid, until it all fell out onto her shoulders. I kissed her, and what felt like hours was proberly only minutes. Everything was hot and blissful, and I loved her so. And something definatly felt differetn. Maybe she knew it was the end for one of us, and it all came to her. Maybe she actually does love me? Something inside me wished we had made love, and made a child. So it could all be real,like forever. And when he did save her, she would go home with a part of him.

Than we both came to our senses, and stopped. Finnick had been shaken fromhis slumber. I'd keep watch with him, he wasn't going to do it alone. Besides I'm not tired, and I'd rather dream about Katniss with my eyes open. I put her to bed, well bed in the sand anyways, and went and sat next to Finnick.

"You love her, more than she deserves." He whispered, but than he got up and started to walk along the shore. So I couldn't respond, maybe he didn't want me too. Simply because he didn't watch those who were listening to here. I sat up all night thinking about, not Katniss, but what Finnick had said.

More than she deserves? What? I have always loved her, and always will. What couldn't she deserve? All these questions raced through my poor brain, and I hadn't got one wink of sleep. So yeah you could guess it hurt. Really bad, but so did the sun. it was rising and man did these capitol people keep it hot and bright.

"Hey Mellark. Saw you and your gal last night. I was going to say get a room, but than I thought about it. So next time, if there is time for a next time, go make out in the jungle." She smirks at me, than with a wink she adds, "That way if you want to take anything off, you won't be embarress when I wistle."

I am taken back, but than that is Johanna Mason for you. I laugh, and laugh. Yeah, I fall back in the sand. Thinking about it hurt, but laughing about it felt better…

**I tried to make it a bit funny. So how do you like it? If I get more than 3 reviews I'll continue this, and make it chapters…and what do you guys think of the stories from peeta's point of veiw. Like him telling the story. Thanks. Please review…!**


	2. Chapter 2: Laughing Moments

**Okay, sorry it's been a while since I've got on. I want to thank you guys for the reviews, and I'd like to thank a special fan, she reviews everything. You know who you are. Thanks sooo much! Anyways, this is how I am going to continue "Sensation." It's just going to be a bunch of random sweet stories on Peeta's point of view. And it will have bitter-sweet endings, the ones that send the warm but yet un-satisfying feeling down your spine. So here it goes, hope you enjoy it. And the more reviews I get the faster I'll write more. Oh and another in-put, I think I'll do this, every other chapter will be a memory of Peeta's and the following will be him thinking about that. And I'll touch up on making it happier. Because I mean who doesn't want Peeta to laugh at the end of each "Sensation."?**

I wake up thinking about that night on the beach. I roll over and pull Katniss into my arms. I know she rolled out of them on purpose, but she is wearing my shirt. She moans a bit, but doesn't wake. I sigh, love isn't supposed to feel inconvenient, is it? Katniss screams, but stays in her unconscious state. I hold her closer, and run my fingers through her hair.

"Shh, Katniss it's alright, I am here." I whisper, I know she can't hear me, but it makes me feel better. And when she is asleep, I can worry about what I want. She pushes on me, like she is fighting something in her dreams. She screams louder and thrashes out a bit. I hold her tighter and still do my best to run my hand a long her hair. "Shh, Katniss. Shh. I love you. I'm here. I'm here." She immediately calms down. Like I had said three magic words. She isn't aware that she loves me, but she does. And it helps me to know that. And I do.

I fall asleep, I think, because when I wake up she is thrashing about again. I grab her softly and hold her tight. Trying to make her feel as safe as possible. "I'm here, I'm here. Shh, it's alright." She breathes harder, but stops thrashing. She screams still though, and fights me a little. I still hold her, this lasts longer than I can tell. Hours maybe?

When I wake the next time she is thrashing rougher and completely rolls off the bed. That's when she wakes, I sit up fast. "What the he-"my laugh cuts her off. "Peeta? What happened?" she asks me getting back up. Between laughs I manage to tell her, "Um...You kinda-haha-fell off the bed." She raises her eyebrows, "Oh. It's not funny." She blurts like I am seriously offending her. But in fact it is funny, so I kiss her nose. "Sorry sweetheart, but it is." I tell her and she scowls at me. But then she starts to smile, and then laughs too. She kisses my lips a little longer than normal. "What was that for?" I ask, she smiles and kisses me again.

She shoves me down on the bed, "Stop laughing at me." She says as she kisses me, I laugh between her kisses. "Fine." And I kiss her back.

After…um you know, she well uh is still awake. "Peeta?" she whispers, "Yes?" she rolls over and looks at me. "I think I heard you tonight." I sit up a bit, "Heard me when?" she smiles, "I'm here…" she murmurs and I smile at her wonderstruck eyes. "I am…" I simply say and pull her into my arms, "I truly am."

**Um…okay let me know what you think. And please tell me if you liked the part where Katniss fell off the bed. Because I don't think I'm that good at funny comedy things. Thanks. **


	3. Chapter 3: Peeta is taken care of

**Hey, I've got writers block! But I'll do my best anyways…Peeta is an easy guy anyways…so tell me what you think! Review review review. Thanks…here it goes.**

I breathed in and I breathed out, but it still hurt just as badly. I coughed, and it felt like my lungs were going to explode! I screamed into my fist, which I had inserted into my mouth and bit. I didn't want anyone to hear the scream; my chest felt like it was on fire. I let tears fall out of my eyes, and they stung my cheeks.

Katniss watched me a look of panic on her face. Then she smiled at me, "Baby, I am right here. I'll get you some ice." She went down stairs. Apparently I was poisoned by Rees-o-beetle. It's a beetle that lays its eggs in flour, and when you breathe in the flour you get poisoned by the coating around the eggs. It burns your lungs, and you cough for days. You'll be fine if you don't eat, drink lots of water, and put ice on your chest.

Katniss came back with ice and a glass of water. She handed me the glass and then started place the freezing ice on my burning chest. "Oh, my little baker has gone and made a mess." Gale said in the door way, ugh…not funny. "My—ck-little—b-aker-cc-?" I breathed worse, and coughed harder. Katniss got up and hit Gale's arm. "Oh shut up! And go do what I told you too." Gale saluted her and left. Katniss laughed a bit then came and sat next to me.

*2 Painful, days later*

I opened my stinging eyes, and my chest felt better. It hurt a little, but I could breathe better. And I could talk, I was starving too. "Katniss?" I wheezed, she looked up at me from her book. "Yes?" she smiled quickly; I could tell she was tired. "Hungry?" she than added. I nodded. She left the room, and came back with soup. Aww soup, reminded me of those days in the cave. I loved that fact that she was taking care of me, it made me feel loved.

"Thanks." I coughed, "Oh, it's nothing." She fed me the soup, spooning hot, tasteful, spoonfuls into my mouth.

**Okay I have a bad case of writers block, that's all I have for now, review to tell me if you like it so far…? Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4: The question left un-answered

**I know, I haven't been on in forever! Sorry…**** anyways here's the continuation of "Sensation." …**

**By the way I'm going to make this 20 minutes into the story, after I ended it. I'm telling you this now. **

I laughed as the sweet-sour soup slid down my throat and Katniss smiled. "What's so funny?" She scoffed. I shook my head, "Tell me again why you yelled at Gale a few minutes ago?" She smiled, delighted to tell the story a third time. "Because he said that you were a wimp for being in bed this long. So I said "Oh really?" as I poured your soup into a bowl, and he said "yes." So I dumped a scorching hot bowl of soup on his chest and he screamed!" she paused to laugh, I did as well. "He had tears in his eyes when he asked why I did it, and all I could reply with was "Who's the wimp now?" because I didn't want to laugh.

I smiled at my deadly, evil, and yet still wonderful wife. Yes playing tricks on her best friend was her thing. She did it all the time. It was when she did those evils things, I felt better about letting them still be so close. I know Gale loved her more than friends, but I also know he wouldn't touch a married woman. I sat up straighter and finished my soup.

That night I felt much better, so I took a shower. And when I came back into the room, in just my robe, I found Katniss with a gleaming smile. She beamed at me, I smiled back. "What?" I asked, trying my best not to laugh. "Peeta, what would you say if I said I was pregnant?" I lost my smile and looked serious at her. "Are you?" I said slowly. She shook her head, "That's not an answer." I sat on the bed, "I wouldn't know what to say, I'd be so happy." I said my smile coming back. She nodded and slid under the covers. "Well…are you?" I asked, "Am I what?" what game was she playing? "Pregnant?" she smiled, "Goodnight Peeta." Then she rolled over and left me with my jaw open.

When I crawled into bed next to her, she pulled my arms around her. And soon she was breathing heavier and I knew she was asleep. Was Katniss pregnant? If she was, why wouldn't she say so? If she wasn't, why would she play with my mind?

The thoughts scattered my mind, like I was playing chess with myself and no board. So yeah, like I got any sleep after that…

**Alas, that's where I shall leave this. It's up to the fans. Is she pregnant? Or is she not? It's kind of a 50-50. I know the answer, but who wants to guess? REVIEW! thanks. **


	5. Chapter 5:The answer reveals itself

**Okay, I saw one guess, I hope this story answers your question. Read on, you're dying to know**.

I drifted in and out of sleep all through the night. My dreams were switching from nightmare to sensation. I kept my hopes up though, but kept them at a low level. I didn't want to be disappointed. I knew it was fifty-fifty, and that I had to stay positive without getting too positive. But I also knew that she didn't want to have any children. I couldn't help but wonder why she would joke about it than. I was starting to come to the conclusion that she actually was with child.

When I woke up out of my daze, Katniss was already awake. She was laying her head on my chest and drawing a heart over and over with her finger on my stomach. I grabbed her hand and kissed the top of her head. "Katniss?" I mumbled. She looked up at me and smiled, "Yes?" she smelled of fresh water and morning breath, which I never minded. Simply because it was Katniss, and I loved her-morning breath-and all. "Answer me…please?" I smiled at her freckled face. She smiled and started to answer, than her face turned a little green and she leapt out of bed and ran to the bathroom.

She was retching into the toilet, and I took that as a yes. I ran to her side and put a cold cloth to her head. I couldn't help but smile. When she had finished, I couldn't help but pick her up and swing her around. "Oh-Peeta!" she exclaimed, "I'm just sick." She grumbled. I put her down. "Yes, morning sickness. Which means you must be pregnant." I said my enthusiasm running away with me. She shook her head, "No. I can't be, it's impossible. Besides I don't want to be, so I am not." She went back to our room and crawled into bed. My shocked position didn't last though. I shut the door and screamed into a towel. Tears started but I kept them from the surface by pressing a cold rag to them.

"How could she be in such denial?" later, I asked Gale. The only other person I knew, who could talk some sense into her. "Maybe she isn't pregnant." He simply said and went back to carving his stick. I shrugged, "Yes, but that's more un-likely than her being so." He shook his head and looked up at me. The chuckle hid behind his eyes, but I knew he so wanted to laugh at me. "Peeta, what am I to do? She's your wife." He was right. But he knew her longer. He must know all of her games. And I, well I only know some. "Yes, but she's different with you." I said. He nodded, his laughing eyes going serious. "All right, I'll talk to her. But it won't do much good." He sighed and headed towards our house. "Just leave it to me. If that doesn't work well, ask someone else. Or! Here's an idea, you do it?"

Katniss went hunting with Gale, but I doubt she didn't know what we were up to. I sat in the kitchen not knowing what to do for the next few hours. Baking was out of the question, and if I painted something it would only be a baby or Katniss pregnant. So I just sat, and I waited and waited and so on.

She came into the front door and glared at me. Yes! I knew this was coming. "You told Gale?!" she shouted. I stood up, "Yes." I said softly. "Heh. You would." She scoffed. I stayed serious, but kept my voice calm. "Katniss, why be in denial?" I asked, letting her hear my sadness. "Oh Peeta! Fine, I'm pregnant." With those five words I ran to my wife and squeezed her so tight. She slowly rose her arms up and soon we were both squeezing the love out of each other. "I knew it! That's wonderful!" I exclaimed. She smiled a little and looked up at me. "But, what if I'm not a good mother?" she said her voice catching at the end. Than tears rolled down her face and she looked to the floor. I cupped her chin and raised her face to look at me. "Katniss, you are strong, beautiful and perfect. You love with not just your heart but also your soul. You give more and take less. You bring joy and sadness. If you're not the best mother in making, than I don't want to know who is." I whispered and tears spilled out of my eyes too. She smiled and I pulled her into a kiss. When we were down she whispered "I love you, and I can only do this with you." I smiled and lifted her up into my arms. "I love you more. And I won't do this without you." And I carried her up the stairs…

**Okay, *sniff* that's what I always wanted to write, it just took me a while. Please tell me what you think? Review! Please? Isn't Peeta just wonderful...okay tell me!**


	6. Chapter 6: It was a perfect moment

**Okay….it continues…**

She smiled so rarely, that at this moment I had to remember everything about her face. How the smile lit up her eyes, like a dangerous fire, and how her lips tighten revealing pearly teeth. Her freckles seemed to disappear, and she was radiant with beauty. But I could've only imagined this look, since I love her so. I love her so much! I need her more than that though. Without her I would only be a tribute who won a game, a pawn used in a war. Survivor of the end of the world, who bakes and paints.

With her, I am those things and a husband. Now a father-to-be and a better, happier, person. And I love her more each day. So at the moments, although rare, she smiled I was reminded of all that.

"Katniss?" I asked, she looked up at me. "Yes?" she was sitting in a chair by the window, her nose is a book. I was standing in front of her painting the sun on her face. "Smile again…" I muttered, and she did. "Why?" she than asked, "Because when you smile, I fall more in love with you." She smiled and my heart sped up. "Oh…" she laughed and stood up. She pulled me towards her and she kissed me. She broke away with a smile, and I smiled back. "There now you smiled. I can fall more in love with you too." She giggled and went back to her chair. I was dazed by her happiness, and how it was all suddenly.

Only three days ago she was in denial about such happiness. She refused to be pregnant, even though she was. And now she admitted to it, smiled about it, and sometimes I find her talking to her belly. She has changed, becoming softer, and that's exactly what will make her the best mother in the world. I went back to painting her, trying my best to capture the moment she was having. I knew I could never get the smile to match her perfect happiness, but I knew I could try.

That night it poured cats and dogs (I never got that saying, but Katniss uses it a lot.) so we made a fire and had a picnic of bread, cheese, and wine. Everything was perfect, when we had finished eating, I lay back and she collapses into my arms. We both gaze at the fire, watching it burn with the same fire as what's in our hearts. She was the first to break the silence. "Peeta?" she asked, "Yes?" I answered. "This is almost perfect." I was surprised, "Almost?" I asked. "Yes, almost." She replied. "Why almost?" I asked. "Because you haven't kissed me yet." I laughed a little. "Is that so?" she looked up at me, "Yes, and don't think I'm making fun. It's true you haven't kissed me since before we made the fire." I stopped chuckling. "I'm sorry." I murmured. "You better be. I want you to kiss me all the time." She announce in a voice dripping with sternness. "And how pray tell am I to kiss you all the time?" I asked just as sternly.

She giggled, "You can't. I just wish you would." I started to giggle. "Okay." I kissed her. She pulled away. "No, you only kissed me because you knew that's what I wanted." She laughed. "Ah, I always know what you want." I joked. She smirked, "Oh, and what do I want now?" she asked, I smiled. "Me." I said, "Is that a question?" she spat. "No…should it be?" she laughed again. "No that's not what I want." I raised my eye brows. "Then what?" I honestly didn't know. She smirked again. She stood up and leaned on the door way towards the stairs. "Catch me and find out." She teased and ran up the stairs.

I smiled, taking once last glance at out fire, I knew. She wanted me to chase her around the house. And once I caught her to kiss her. I would also tell her I loved her and she would only play with me. It was only a fun game she played, in the best of mood. At the perfect time, on the rainiest day. When we both were in complete madness over love for each other. She always picked the perfect timing! And that time was now.

I stood up, "Here I come." I shouted I heard her giggle. "Oh yeah?" she shouted back. I didn't have to look very hard for she jumped out in front of me. "Then come get me." She laughed; I snatched her and started to tickle her. She screamed in laughter, "Stop, Peeta, don't ha-ha" I kept on tickling her, but our moment was shattered with a bang at the door.

I ran down stairs, and standing in the rain was Gale. He shoved passed me and breathed heavily. He was dripping on our floor. Katniss came down the stairs, "What?" she asked Gale, his tragic look said it all. And she looked at me with terror; I of course was in the dark and finally asked. "What's going on?" my mistake…

**This is left in suspense on purpose. Review; tell me if you want me to continue it. I already have it, just not posting it yet. Review etc. **


	7. Chapter 7: Coal Dust

**I shall leave you in suspense no longer…**

It's be precisely twelve days since that night Gale warned us to hide. I haven't seen the sun in that long, which was too long. I'd wake up not knowing if it was night, or day. I coughed more than I spoke, and it was uncomfortable to breathe. It felt like I wasn't even breathing air, this coal mine was to fowl for air. It was dusky and dark, and thick with coal dust. We had no choice but to hide here, especially since it was abandoned and buried almost three years ago. Nobody came down here; there was no entrance, only a secret to get in and out of. And we haven't left it, since we got here.

I told Katniss we should hide somewhere in the woods. But she and Gale insisted someone would find us. Everybody knew the old-Mocking-Jay loved the woods! That's where she hunted, that's where she lived. But down here was too unhealthy and dangerous, and I was worried about Katniss. Mostly because she was with child, but it seems she hasn't thought of that once. I don't know why, I would've figured she would've, with all that vomiting she does. Our only sign of morning!

We had argued and argued, but then I gave up, realizing it was completely useless. If we were stuck down here, what was the point in arguing? But if we just sat here doing nothing, we'd go entirely mad! We had to make up games, and we also decided to make sleeping shifts. I made sure, or I more of demanded, she got more rest. Her condition and all, she agreed only because of it. But after twelve days, our short days and long nights turned into a routine. And we were going mad…

"I know, let's name our baby." Katniss suggested. I smiled, "Ah, yes, let's." our boredom was getting the better of us. But at least we were still wrapped in each other's arms. "A girl or a boy?" she laughed, "Oh! I know…" she continued. "Let's pick names that can be boys or girls." I laughed. "Okay." I couldn't think of any. "Rue?" she asked, "No, to obvious. How about Cato?" I joked and she laughed with me. "Oh yes. Than we shall tell our son or daughter where their name came from. He was a mad boy from district two, and he tried to kill your father. But with my bow and your father's wits we won the hunger games, and your name sake died."

I laughed, "Oh really? No let's be serious." I stopped laughing, but she kept on. And soon enough we both collapsed in laughter. "Oh my goodness, how about the simple name of Hope?" she said, "It's not a boy's name." I said, "Oh yes. Um…what means something to both of us." She asked. "Bread." I said and she snickered. "That's not a very good name. It'd make me want to eat our child." I winced, "oh…not a good idea." I stated.

"Let's just pick something that means our lives to us." She suggested. I thought about it long and hard. What does that mean? There must be something that could be fit into a name. I was thinking of the name Gale when she flinched. "Peeta? Did you hear that?" I nodded, it was a rumble and the ground started to shake. "They found us…" she whispered, and I heard a scream. "Katniss? We should run further into the tunnel!" I announced, she slowly got up. "Why?" she asked, I stood up too. "They might try too-"I was cut off by an explosion, and the cave in front of us collapsed. Knocking both of us down, and burying us. Katniss screaming was the last thing I heard before I couldn't see or hear anything!

**Okay, did I mention I like ending chapters that way? I will explain more about why they're in the tunnel, don't FREAK OUT! Please review, let me know who's reading this, and if you want it continued. Please I am opened to what you want to know about the story, and suggestions. Just REVIEW! And tell me, please? Thanks. Oh and don't forget to REVIEW! **


	8. Chapter 8:The Blood

**I had to write this…sorry. I know I posted it like at the same time. Enjoy, feed your curiosity and read below. **

I opened my eyes and saw her beautiful face, she looked sad though. And she had bruises just starting to fade, all over her face. The room was pure white, and I lay in the middle of its emptiness, on a flushed hospital bed. "Where am I?" my voice was horse, and my throat felt dry and soar. "Shh-I'm here. Sleep now." Her words were so calming and I did so. I slept, and I kept on sleeping. It felt like forever had gone by and ended, and I was still sleeping. I couldn't open my eyes, and I couldn't move.

I knew I was sleeping because there was nothing else to explain it. I had no dreams, I saw nothing, and I felt like I was asleep. Katniss' words came in and out of my head, but they didn't sound real. I had to be asleep, nothing else felt right…

*THROUGH KATNISS' EYES.*

The smoke was too thick to see through, and I was being crushed in rocks. I thanked that higher power that I was still conscious. But unfortunately I was stuck, and my only hope was unconscious and I, couldn't see him anyway. How to get thyself out of this? I asked myself, but it was a strange way to ask that question. Had twelve days down here really made me go mad? When I have survived through worse untouched? Or was I mad before I came down here? These questions seemed impossible for my brain to answer, so I stuck to the task at hand. "Peeta?" I yelled, "Peeta!" he didn't answer, he must be unconscious.

So now I had to try and dig myself out, because I didn't know if he was even alive! He could be buried worse than I am, and he could even be dead! "Peeta!" at the word I started to panic, and I sat up the best I could. Everything down to my toes hurt, and I could scream out in pain, but I bit my tongue. Until I saw the blood, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Peeta! I'm bleeding! The BABY!" I started to cry and wiggle about, until I couldn't take the pain anymore. I lay back and cried more hysterically then a little child. "Peeta?" I then choked, "My love?" I wheezed, "Peeta!" he did not answer! He was gone, gone from me forever! And I was now about to lose my life…or worse, the baby's!

*BACK TO PEETA'S*

Suddenly my blank nothingness turned to many different colors and I heard violent screaming. It all reminded me of the terror of that first night in the mine. And why we were down there in the first place.

*FLASH BACK*

FIRST DAY: (First argument.) "No, Peeta, we can't go into the woods, they'll only find us." Katniss disagreed with my idea of hiding into the woods. And Gale stood by her, shaking his head in agreement. Of course! Why not side with her!? I sighed, "But-it's too dangerous in there!" I said harshly, referring to the mines. Gale nodded, agreeing with me now? Or was he just nodding? Maybe he was inpatient to hide us, impatient to protect us. He wanted us hidden NOW! "Peeta, it's more dangerous out here!"She said firmly and looked into my eyes coldly. "Okay, that's true, but there has to be a better way to hide. A better place?" Gale shook his head, "No time to look." He said, and he was probably right. I sighed again, hating this whole freaking thing.

The capitol apparently had some violent protectors of the old president. They were assassins who kept themselves hidden until now. And they've declared to kill everyone who had a hand in President Snow's death! And that meant Katniss and I! They already killed some people from district 2; they decided that all victors counted! So everyone who ever won a Hunger Game was in trouble. But there was no time to warn everyone! And Haymitch didn't care; he in fact wanted to die! So there was no one forcing him into a dangerous life threatening mine!

We finally found our way to some secret entrance and Gale practically shoved us through it! Or maybe I was just being dramatic because I hated it so much? Who knows…all I know is that we weren't exactly safe. We were hiding ourselves from certain dangers only to end up in danger! And nobody knew what danger! "Peeta, this place will be fine. As long as we are together, we'll be fine!" and those were the words we believed until the fourth day.

FOURTH DAY: (Second Argument.) "Okay, don't you think we've been down here enough?" I asked upset about everything and its Grandmother (another saying I didn't get, but Katniss used a lot.) and Katniss seemed to just be fine! "No!" she yelled, "No-no-no!" I rolled my eyes, "Katniss you're pregnant! It isn't safe here!" she glared at me. "Oh and out there it is?" she hissed. I shook my head, tired and angry. "Maybe-No-I don't know! All I do know is that you shouldn't be in this place! It could collapse at any moment, or a gas could be released!" She shook her head and exhaled, "Peeta, listen, I don't like this arguing but if you want to argue! Well-then go talk to the wall! Or the freaking coal!" Basically our argument ended there. With me going and saying some pretty things to the wall, and well it never said anything back. But I didn't laugh.

By the sixth day we had our third argument, which I started again. I felt like a bad husband, but either way I was. I didn't know a compromise, and I wasn't going to ask Katniss for one. So during the day we argued, during the night, as if nothing happened, we'd find ourselves lying in each other's arms. But by the ninth day I gave up the constant arguing and we made up some games. We had to keep ourselves busy, and we had to replace the fighting. And I was up for anything, right up until I lost the first fifteen games. By then we just found ourselves sitting up against the wall doing absolutely nothing! And that's when I decided we'd gone mad!

All of this brought my mind back to the presence, and I realized I wasn't dreaming! I had been knocked out! Because of a explosion! Katniss?! By mind forced me to wake up, and I stood up a bit too fast. I found myself crashing back on to the floor again. "Katniss?!" I coughed, where was she? "Katniss?" I couldn't breathe to well there was too much dust. I peered this way and that, but I couldn't see her. Where was she, but then I saw it! Right in front of me was a puddle of blood and Katniss wasn't too far from it! …

**Yes, I am ending it there for now! Deal with it, I mean what else are you going to do? Sorry? My next idea will kill you anyways. But thanks for following! And reviewing and reading! And for those who did, thanks for making it one of your favorites! Keep reading and I'll keep writing! Thanks. Enjoy. Until next time. Which won't be that long. Haha anyways bye. **


	9. Chapter 9: We all May DIe

**As requested, and promised chapter 9 begins. Read below, you know you want too. Haha.**

"Katniss?" I gasped, lifting her head into my lap. "Darling?" Tears started to fall off my face when she gasped that word. "Yes, I'm here. Shh, I'm right here." I choked; she sort of smiled in her weak state. "Peeta? I thought you were dead." I shook my head, "No not quite. But I've got to get you out of here. You're bleeding." I warned her. "I know, but Peeta, I can't feel anything. Am I dying?" I froze, I never thought of that. There is a lot of blood, and…I stopped myself. "No, I'm going to get you out of here." I gently lifted her head up, and took my jacket off so that she could lay on that. I stood up and started to dig her out. Rock by rock, coal by coal, I unburied my wife.

Her legs were both fine, although they were bruised and scratched. But to thank the Lord, they weren't broken. I discovered a huge cut in her hip, which was where all the blood was from. And once I got every single rock off her lower body she felt an immense about of pain! So she wasn't paralyzed, but I still didn't know if the baby was alive. I hated to think it wasn't, but I had no way of knowing anything. So I stuck with getting Katniss as comfortable as possible, and started to look for a way out. The people, who blew the mine, must have figured we were killed. It had been about an hour and no one tried to come down here to see. So I pretty much believed we were safe from them. And now the only thing that endangered us was, well let me see. First, Katniss could bleed to death. Second, we could get buried again. Thirdly, we could die of dehydration, let's face it we have no water. And finally, everyone out there, including Gale, could believe we are dead, and never ever try to dig us out.

I had a lot to worry about. I didn't even want to think about anything else, but let's get the hell out of here! And quickly! Katniss needed medical attention, and so did I. I didn't let Katniss know that I discovered a hideous cut on my left shoulder. But since it was dark and we were covered in coal dust, it was hard to tell I was bleeding. So I doubt she'll even notice. Add that to the list, I may die as well. And worst of all I may die first, and then Katniss and the baby would die. Because I wasn't here to get them both out! I shuttered at the thought, "Peeta? Is something-um-more wrong?" Katniss asked me weakly. "No, I just have to find a way out." She nodded and closed her eyes. She needed to sleep, so I tried to be quiet.

But after two whole hours of digging I collapsed from dehydration and loss of blood. We were going to die, and fast. Katniss won't wake when I shake her. So I pulled her into my arms and drifted off as well.


	10. Chapter 10: Deception

**Just kidding. Here's the next chapter. **

I dazed in and out of sleep, feeling more and more weak. Everything hurt, especially my heart, I didn't want my family to die here. I didn't want to die now, I didn't even get to hold or see my first child. And I felt like I let Katniss down by not be able to dig us out. I just couldn't do it! I just couldn't find the strength to do it. I felt useless, and worthless and loveless. I was going to die! And I was going to die! But at least I wasn't alone; I had my true love in my arms! And we were dying together! Just like that stupid fairy tale, Romeo and Juliet. I hate that story! It makes absolutely no sense! I didn't want to die like that! I was making no sense. I opened my eyes, to have them burst with tears. I screamed with all the energy I had left. And I kept screaming, hoping someone might hear me. But mostly to get it all out! I screamed with all I had, my heart, my soul, my life! I screamed, until I couldn't anymore, until I blacked out.

Little did I know Gale was standing in front of me, when I woke up from all that screaming. He was sort of laughing but yet it didn't seem as if he was laughing because he found us. It seemed he was more laughing at me, was it because I screamed? I didn't care, I was just glad to be safe. "Take her first…" I referred to Katniss, Gale nodded. But he lifted us both on to his back and carried us both out! Once I saw the clear blue sky he collapsed onto the grass. Probably from carrying us both all that way. Plus he dug in, to get to us in the first place. I don't know how he did it. Sterilizers, maybe? Oh-Peeta-what are you doing? Accusing the man who just rescued you of doing that? Get a grip! I had no control of my mind anymore; I didn't know what was real. "What?" Gale said, I looked at him. "What?" I said back. "You mumbled something." He said picking Katniss back up. "Oh, sorry." I stood up, "I can walk from here. Where are we going?" I said trying to keep balance, there seemed to be three Gales and the floor was moving. "Okay, we're going to Haymitch's, can you walk?" he asked, "Yes." I muttered, more concentrated on taking a step forward then what all the Gale's had said. Or just one Gale, but I didn't know which one was actually him, and which two weren't? I took a step and landed perfectly on my face, nope I couldn't walk. Suddenly I was lifted from the floor, and I realized Gale had handed Katniss over to Haymitch and had come back to lift me. Although this was entirely humiliating, I let him. Because falling on your face every two steps was worse.

We made it to Haymitch's house, and I was laid in a bed and they started to take my clothes off. They were going to fix me up, someone came in, pinched me (which was probably a shot.) and that's all I remember.

I was wearing a long shirt, and I was in my own room. Everything was soar, and my head hurt. The room seemed to be spinning but I am sure it's just my eyes playing tricks on me. Gale walked in; luckily there was only one of him this time. "How you feeling?" he asked sitting on a chair by my bed. "Where's Katniss?" I asked, and his eyes widened. "How are you feeling?" he refused to answer my question. "Where's Katniss?" I asked more seriously. But my voice was so dim and weak. "Peeta, there's something I have to tell you, about Katniss." He said, and my heart started to beat faster. "What?" I choked. He looked deep into my eyes, his eyes were sad. He opened his mouth and I was afraid of the words. "Katniss is…-well…fine." It took all my strength to glare at him, and I used even more too violently hit him with my pillow. "That's not funny." He laughed blocking my blows. "Okay, she's actually in the living room." I sighed. "You-you, oh." I stuck my tongue out at him.

Later he left the room, but little did I know of Gale's deception. For he lied to me, I caught a glance of him in the mirror as he walked out. And all I know is that everything he told me was a lie…


	11. Chapter 11:Trembling Hands

**Thanks for reviewing, it makes me feel AWESOME. And I'll always continue this story until there's nothing left to write. Read below if you're dying.**

Two long recovery days later: "You liar!" I screamed at Gale, "No." he insisted. "Liar! Where's Katniss!?" I screamed trying to force my way past him to get down stairs. He was too strong and he was also barely holding back. "Peeta, calm down!" he warned shoving me against the wall. I slammed against his chest, and knocked him to the ground. I kicked at him but he tripped me and sat on top of my back. "Peeta! Calm down! And I'll tell you!" I struggled beneath him. "Tell me NOW!" I screamed, he got off me and helped me up. He leaned me against the wall and kept me at arms distance. His grip on my shirt was too much so I didn't resist.

"We brought you guys here. We fixed you both up. We got you up the stairs, but Katniss was in too bad of a condition. So we made a bed for her down stairs in the living room." He started to tell me and I just glared at him. "Anyways, she spoke a little, asking where you where. How you where, and finally she asked if the baby was alive. I only had answers for the first two. I didn't know if the baby was alive." He then looked sad as he continued his story, and I sensed something bad was about to happen. "She finally fell asleep, Haymitch went home. And I sat there watching her sleep, but it got late and I fell asleep too. I woke up early, to Haymitch roughly shaking my shoulder. He-uh-was yelling at me. Peeta," He looked at me, with a look of guilt and pain. "They found her, she's gone." I gasped tears falling out of my eyes.

"Gale?" I stammered, "Where did they take her?" my heart felt empty and Gale sort of just held me awkwardly as I balled like a little child.

It was as if I was one hundred feet under the ocean. Sinking lower and lower, with no air to breathe. And I was reaching out but I never got any higher, no one pulled me out. It was dark and lonely and I felt abandoned and forsaken. Gale sort of led me to a table and I just sat there looking at my hands. The same two hands that won the hunger games, now just trembling. The same two hands that couldn't save Katniss, now just cold and useless. But will they be the same two hands that can't protect Katniss, can I save her? Where is she? Where do I start looking? Is this as impossible as it seems? Why hasn't Gale already start looking for her? Why wasn't I taken? Was it really just Katniss they were after all along? What could I do? Why did I feel so alone, when all along Gale was sitting across from me? Feeling almost the exact same pain? Was Gale really that guilty? Who was I not to feel the same way?...

**Okay tell me what you think of this, are Gale and Peeta going to work together to save Katniss? How interesting will that be? Review please! I hope you like it as much as you say. Thanks for following. Enjoy. **


	12. Chapter 12: Hurting Heart, Too Far Away

**Okay guys, here it is, after 12 attempts this is what I came up with! Please read! And please review! It's great appreciated! Thanks! Enjoy, oh-and thanks for following, those who did! ****J **

He told me to go to sleep, he said I wouldn't dream about her…he said it was all okay, he lied! I imagined her running into my arms, holding her and singing to her. Kissing her lips, her neck, her hands. Feeling her breathe in and breathe out, watching her eyes flutter as she dreams. Whispering "I love you." over and over, until she said it back. Katniss took over my mind as soon as I closed my eyes.

There she was screaming as they tortured the hell out of her! There she was crying, shouting out to me. And reaching her arms out hoping to find me. But I never came, I was not there to protect her from evil hands. I opened my tear soaked eyes, and screamed out into the darkness. Suddenly, Gale sat up on the bed, he was laying next to me. "Are you in pain?" he asked seriously. I nodded, "My heart is…" I muttered, and his eyes went sad. He nodded now. "What are you doing sleeping next to me?" I then asked, freaked out if anything. He scrunched up, "Um…I thought I'd just sit down." he mumbled, guilty very guilty.

He was supposed to be protecting me, keeping watch! Look at him, after five days he'd be used to it. I scoffed, "you sleep, I'll keep watch." he shook he head. "I insist, besides, every time I close my eyes I see-her." I squeezed out of my mouth, and then the tears rushed in. I choked on a cough I tried to hold back. He nodded and fell back to sleep. He wasn't actually sleeping, he just wanted to give me alone time. I knew he cared, and that's what I counted.

I sighed, it had been five days since I found out Katniss was captured, and it had been seven days since she was taken. We were in district 9, slowly making out way to the capitol. We wanted to go undercover and save Katniss the secret, planning, most dangerous, and risky way. Some contact of Effie's found her location, and for a load of cash he'd meet us and show us. Did we trust him? No! but the real question was, is it a trick to lour me in? I didn't know, and I didn't care. All I cared about was finding and saving my wife and child!

And to think of how long that could take, made my heart hurt. Just like everything else did…


	13. Chapter 13 Alive That Is

**Hey Guys! So sorry it's has been a long while. Buys life, you know how it is. Also a slight confusion for myself as to where I want this story to go. The authors opinion sometimes matter. But mostly yours does. So tell me what you think by reviewing. That's why this site has reviewing so you can review it! Now read below and seriously tell me what you think. Give me all your idea too thanks. **

I wake up freezing; I am in the same room I was in last night. But it all seemed different, like it had been rearranged. I sit up and climb out of bed. Gale was sleeping soundly as the sun flooded in our room. I shook him awake, he mumbles a little, but then sat up as well. "What?" he asked looking at my worried face, but I'm sure my face was stuck that way. "Does the room seem different to you?" I asked he looked around. The same look of surprise crossed his face while he nodded at me. "But it also seems the same…" he muttered and I stumbled on the thought that someone was defiantly messing with our heads. "Gale? Do you think we could be still sleeping?" he frowned, "Either that or we've been drugged." He says like it's a joke. This isn't, mostly because it was scary, and simply just not funny.

3 Days later…

"The capitol isn't anything like I remember." I say, still hung over by the drug an assassin used on us. He had meant to kill us, but he didn't use a strong enough dose. We found him trying again, but for lack of a better word we "Took" care of him. But after we threw up a couple of times we felt a little better. Now we just have extreme headaches, have to use the bathroom more frequently, and have to keep ourselves very hydrated. Gale nodded slowly, "It is very different, but what did you expect?" I shrugged, how should I know? We were hiding behind capitol disguises, the theme this year being solid white, with sometimes occasional red and yellow dots thrown in. we looked about ridiculous as ridiculous gets, but what choice did we have? Katniss needed to be found by us now! And we couldn't just barge in as district folk. We had to blend, and by blending, just look as silly as ever with a sad expression literally painted on your face.

"There." Gale pointed, "He's there." He told me, I looked. "Who?" he pulled me towards the direction. "Chad, our contact." And that was our first mistake; we walked straight into a trap. One we weren't likely to come out of…alive that is…


	14. Chapter 14 Mistakes

**So over night I came up with this. Hope you enjoy it! Even my biggest FANS! REVIEW PLEASE!**

Something about this guy made my skin crawl. He had dark gray hair and brown skin. But he seemed younger than he look, and talked with an accent I have never heard before. After we made our way over to him, he said it wasn't safe to talk just anywhere, so he took us underground. That was our second mistake! "Now, wait here." He lead us into an empty baby pink room and flew the coop. (again another one of Katniss' sayings. Don't exactly know why? But it means he left fast.)

"Gale, I think we might have made a huge mistake." Gale nods, "But what freaking choice do we have?" I sighed, "True, but still." He put his arm around me briefly, "Let's just get through this for Katniss." I nodded, "Deal." He crossed the room and leaned against the wall. Than Chad came back into the room, "How much are you willing to pay?" he scoffed. "All my fortune." But that didn't seem to satisfy him. "And Katniss' too." I corrected myself and he smiled. "How much?" he scoffed, "22 million." I said, and Gale's eyes widened. "Then it's settled, we leave tomorrow." He left us, Gale came up to me. "Peeta, if you give him all your money, than how are you going to provide for Katniss, the baby, and yourself?" he asked, I looked at him. "22 million is only my halve. Hers is another 14 million. Which is left over from what we did spend." I whispered and he smiled. "Gotcha." He winked.

Our third mistake came the next morning, when we let the team go to find Katniss without us. That mistake could very well put us in our graves…

**I left it this short because of how the next chapter is. It's going to be fast and you'll probably have to read it more than once. So enjoy this moment of still before the storm. Guess what might happen? But please please review! It means a lot to me…thanks**** I love you guys. -B**


	15. Chapter 15: We Found her-But she is Dead

**Hey, this is the ultimate twist you've all been waiting for….enjoy-oh and review PLEASE! Thanks**

"What do you mean, they left without us?" I screamed at Gale, like it was his fault. For which I knew very well that it wasn't. "They just woke me up, and said they'd be back shortly." He said looking at me deeply. I knew this whole thing was eerie, but this is not what I expected. "What the hell are we supposed to do?" I yelled in frustration. "Wait, I guess." He muttered, I slammed my fists against the wall. "Yeah, right. That's what I feel like doing." I said, sarcasm dripping.

The moment I sat down, the door to our little room swung open. A short brown haired lady walked in. her face looked pinched, and her eyes narrowed at us. "You!" she pointed at me, "Come with me." She squawked and turned on her heels, and waited for me in the hall. I looked to Gale-who shrugged-and then followed the strange lady. "We found her, but she is dead." She said with no sorrow. I froze, this must not be. "How?" I choked, tears behind my eyes. "Beaten to that way." She chuckled, how can she be so heartless? I frowned, daring to glare at the back of her head. The tears backed up, and anger filled my face. "You're lying." I stated in a cool, but serious tone. "Quite the opposite, Mr. Mellark." She said not bothering to look at me.

I stopped, and she turned to look at me. "You dare to keep lying!" I raised my voice, she glared back at me. "Mr. Mellark, you paid us to find your wife! Not to revive her!" she stated in the same volume. "Well, I still don't believe you. Money may buy your services, but trusting you is a whole other matter!" I shouted, her eyes went wide. "I say." She gasped, but as she suddenly realized my pain she looked to her feet. "I'm sorry sir, but there is nothing we can do. Now, do you wish to see her body?" she asked me gently and I nodded, still unwilling to believe. I followed her into a small, cold, and white room. There was a table, otherwise the room was empty. A body lay on top, I froze.

I crept closer to the table, and the lady unzipped it. I closed my eyes, because I saw brown long hair. How could I look at my lover's lifeless face? Do I dare? I open my eyes, and frown. "This isn't her…this isn't Katniss." I say, holding down a sigh of relief. The lady looked shock, "Oh my goodness. I am so sorry. We must have been mistaken." I looked at her emotionless face. Everything about her seems off. I had this feeling that this entire time she has been lying to me. But all that came to me was, "Clearly, because this is not my wife." She nodded and led me out.

"Dead?" Gale asked, "Yes, but it wasn't her!" I was lead back into the room, where Gale and I were treated like prisoners. I told Gale the entire mishap. He chuckled, and I felt good enough to follow his lead. But it still didn't help us; did they give up looking for her? I sighed, when could I see someone intelligent to answer all my questions?

I could tell it was late at night, for my eyes couldn't stay open. But when the door opened, Gale and I rose to our feet. "We are terribly sorry, Peeta. That whole mess is unforgivable. But we have already started to relocate Katniss. By morning we should at least know where she is." I sighed, it was if they knew it hurt me so much, and wanted it to last. "Thanks, and I forgive you, as long as I get my wife back." He nodded, "now, let me show you to a more comfortable room.' He led us out the door, and we followed gladly, hopefully there would be beds, and food. I wouldn't feel as much as a prisoner than.

But the new room was more like a prison. There was hay on the ground, chains on the wall. And the doors were bars, I hesitated. This was a prison, it smelled of filth, and it was dark. But before we could react, we were thrown into it and the door locked behind us…


	16. Chapter 16: The moment I see her

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter before this one, I am considering ending this series. Tell me what you think? Or do you think I should go on and on? There doesn't have to be an end. I can just tell their story until they grow old and die…possibilities…I wonder…review please! Thanks!**

The dark actually became my friend, because while Gale was sleeping, I cried. It felt a weak thing to do, but how on earth could I help it? My life was just destroyed, and I never pictured it this way. My love, my wife, Katniss she was taken from me! Now when I try to find her I find myself in a deep prison. And to tell anyone who is listening the truth? I'd rather die than live without Katniss. But should I throw myself into suicide just yet? And leave Gale alone? Who has been here with me since this started? Would Katniss like that? Of course not! So again tonight I hang on…it's been 7 days since we were thrown in here!

The morning comes and the days are long, as for food, there isn't much to speak of. Gale and I occasionally get thrown a scrap of bread for which we share. Is this going to be my life forever? More tears stream down my face, Gale suddenly sits up. "Peeta?" he whispers, I quickly wipe my tears away. "Yes?" I whisper back, "Did you hear that?" now that he mentions it, I hear footsteps and they're getting closer. We both stand up and put our backs against the wall. A shadowed figure looks at us, and begins to pull keys out of its pocket. It unlocks the door and smiles. The only reason I smile, is because I see pure white teeth. This makes the whole thing eerie and creepy. "Boys?" it's a woman's voice. "Don't be shy, say something so I know where you are." I clear my throat, "Yes?" I say, but neither of us moves. "It's Joanna, let's get you out of here." She whispers, and my heart begins to pound. Gale grabs my shoulder, "Prove it!" he demands, and she laughs. Obviously proof enough, who could forget her laugh? But Gale still holds me back, "Seriously, prove it!" she puts her hands on her hips, "Fine, remember that late Sunday where you and I made out in the woods? And you told me…" Gale laughs and stops her mid-sentence. "Okay, I believe you!" Gale says, and my curiosity starts to get the better of my mind, but I keep my mouth shut.

As little noise as possible, we made it out of there. Suddenly I am face to face with my old Mentor, Haymitch. (**Don't remember his last name, or I'd put it-Author note) **"Peeta!" he says and slaps a hug on me, "You're alive!" he smiles and I show my teeth, halve smile it I think? "Well my boy, you're in terrible shape!" he says, referring to my scruffy bread like face, and the layer of dirt all over me. Gale looking as ridiculous as I, says, "Well, give us 10 minutes to shave and shower why don't you?" I laugh, and then my eye catches her…standing a few feet away…My knees go weak and I smile. As my heart pounds against my chest I run to her...Katniss…

To feel her in my arms is as amazing as I imagined, and whether I question this being real? I had no such thought in my head. For once my lips touched hers I knew…


	17. Chapter 17: The day you died

**Finally, again I say, finally. Here I am writing the chapter dying to escape through my finger tips and on to the keyboard. I hope you waited and didn't give up on me. I also hope you like this next twist. Review, please? Here it goes…**

The noise from a hovercraft landing forced me to release from the kiss. "You're alive. And I love you." I breathed, she smiled. "I love you too. For real." She said, I pulled her into a hug and tears rolled from my eyes. This was the happiest moment of my life…

We got on to the hovercraft, and returned home unharmed. Everything was fine, until we landed. We got off, and stepped into our front yard and that's when they corned us. There were about 7 of them, they were dressed in pure black, and you couldn't see their faces. We were completely surrounded; they each had a sword and left us defenseless. "Haymitch, Gale, step out of our way. Our business if with the Mellarks, and we do not wish to kill you as well." One of them said sternly. Gale glanced at me, and I nodded. Both Haymitch and Gale left unwillingly, leaving us alone with the ninja enemies.

"What do you want with us?" I said very slowly, "You took the life of President Snow, prepare to die." They said all at once, I breathed hard. "No! We didn't, he took his own life! With poison!" Katniss explained. "Yes, she was going to shoot him, but she didn't! She shot Coin instead! You must listen! She didn't kill President Snow!" I screamed, they stepped closer, "You lie to save the life of your wife and child!" They said, I stood in front of Katniss. "No! I'm not lying!" I told them harshly. "Yes you are! And for that you shall die last! And watch them die first!" They yelled. "NO!" I screamed.

I sat up fast from the flash back and sweat soaked the sheets. "Peeta, are you all right?" My wife asked me patiently. "Yes. Just had a memory." I breathed, "Which one?" she asked softly. "The one where you die." I say and terror fills her eyes, the night we never speak of. "Today?" she asks, "Yes, a year ago from today."

**Okay, I'm writing the next chapter. And I am posting it as well. So don't pass out. Review please! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D**


End file.
